Britain's bad girl
by The Golden Dragon Lord
Summary: Danielle Potter had been banished from her house for her boy-who-lived brother and had even lost her last name. Now, two years later, she's famous in her own right as 'Britain's bad girl,' known in both the magical and Muggle worlds. Will it serve her well when she is forced to compete in the Triwizard tournament? Wrong kid-who-lived. Minor bashing of Dumbledore and Potters.


**Disclaimer: (Sighs) I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling is the genius that created this wonderful world that I can play in every now and then. And good for her for allowing us to do so without repercussions.**

**Quidditch World Cup, Top Box**

"Awfully exciting, isn't it?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to her two best friends, David Potter and Ronald Weasley. "To be here watching the World Cup?"

Personally, she didn't really care about the game herself, but it allowed her to be with her two friends so she sucked it up and decided to enjoy it as much as she could.

"Got that right," said Ron. "And about time England got to play in this thing."

David nodded, looking around the Top Box. It was located right across a large screen that was showing various advertisements.

_The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer … Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain! … Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade …_

Looking down, he saw that whole of the stadium was gold. Various fans were filling the seats quickly, either waving flags that were Bulgarian red or English blue. On either side of the stadium were the three goal posts, looking very similar to the plastic wands that Muggle children blew bubbles out of.

The rest of the Top Box was empty aside from them, Sirius, the rest of the Weasleys except for Molly, Lily and James and a lone house elf that was probably holding a seat for someone. Since David didn't really care much for house elves, he ignored her.

Ron had pulled out his omnioculors and started playing with them. "Blimey, I can see everything down there. And I can make that bloke down there pick his nose, and again, and again…"

Hermione meanwhile, was leafing through her velvet-covered and tasseled program. "It says that a display of the teams mascots will precede the match."

"Oh, that's always worth watching," said James, who was listening. "Both teams bring along some of their native magical creatures to put on a bit of a show. Wonder what they'll bring."

The Top Box slowly filled with important Ministry officials and other influential families that ranked the best viewing spot in the stadium. Percy Weasley kept standing up to introduce himself so many times that he looked like he was trying to sit on a hedgehog, much to James's and Sirius's amusement. Lily slapped them both on the back of their heads to shut them up, making Sirius pout. When the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge walked in, and Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. He quickly repaired them with a quick tap of his wand and stayed in his seat after that.

After Fudge tried to introduce David to the Bulgarian Minister, and the Malfoys came in, Ludo Bagman came bounding into the box.

"Everyone ready?" with his boyish face shining with happiness, it was clear that he was just as excited as everyone else.

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge, already relaxing in his chair.

Ludo nodded and pointed his wand at his throat, muttering "_Sonorus_," before turning to the stadium at large. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome, welcome everyone to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

There was a large cheer from the crowd when they heard Bagman's magically amplified voice. The huge board cleared of its last advertisement (Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans- a risk with every mouthful) and showed England-0, Bulgaria-0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian national team's mascots!"

The side of the stadium that was a solid block of scarlet, roared with approval.

"I wonder what they brought," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, "Ah," he quickly cleaned his glasses and put them on again. "Veela."

Sirius almost fell out of his seat. "Veela! Excellent!"

David looked confused, "what are Veel-"

His question was answered however when a dozen Veela walked onto the pitch. Veela were women, the most beautiful women in the world, but they couldn't be, couldn't be…human. There was no way a normal human woman's hair could ripple like that without wind; their skin looking so flawless that it seemed to almost glow.

Then the music started and the Veela started to dance and he forgot trying to figure out what they were, in fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all. All that mattered was that he watched the Veela dance, for if they stopped, horrible things would happen.

As the Veela started dancing faster and faster, crazy, half-formed thoughts went through his mind. He needed to do something impressive. Jumping from the Top Box into the stadium seemed like a good idea, the question would be if it would be good enough.

Lily and Hermione, who had been watching and were completely unaffected by the Veela, looked at each other and nodded. Just like before, Lily slapped her husband and Sirius across the back of the head while Hermione did the same to David and Ron. That seemed to have shocked them back to normal.

Ron was looking around wildly, trying to figure out what had happened while David just looked confused.

Hermione just shook her head, "boys," she muttered.

David heard that however and mock glared at her. "Oh, don't look at us like that. Remember Lockhart?"

Hermione blushed and conceded defeat for the time being.

When the music finally stopped and the Veela were leaving the pitch, it was to a large collection of boos; they wanted the Veela to stay.

When the Veela were lined up along their end of the pitch to watch the match, Bagman continued. "And now, please put your wands in the air for the English National Team's mascots!"

What seemed to be a wind was created in the center of the pitch before it rose like a funnel cloud. David looked confused, until he realized that it wasn't wind, but thousands upon thousands of fairies all flying close together all around the pitch. The crowd oohhed and aawwed before the fairies all formed together about fifty feet above the pitch to look like a giant fairy, looking at them all.

The giant fairy looked at them all, waving her giant wings, before breaking up again, flying around the stadium again but sprinkling the crowd in fairy dust.

"Okay, that was impressive," said Sirius, not knowing they could do that.

The fairies flew off to their side of the pitch and looked ready to enjoy the match as well.

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"_

_A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters._

_"Ivanova!"_

_A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out._

_"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"_

"That's him! That's him!" shouted Ron, following Krum with his ominoculors. David doing the same with his own pair.

Krum was thin, dark haired, and sallow skinned, with a large curved nose and thick dark eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe that he was only eighteen.

"And now, let's greet, the English National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Grace, Jackson, Chase, Gardner, Stoll, Stoll, and Britain's own Bad Girl…Danielle!"

Seven blue blurs shot out onto the field.

David used his omnioculors and managed to see the word Firebolt printed on all the brooms. He then got a look at the Seeker.

James used his own omnioculors as well and started to pale. "Uh, Lils, remember the rumor that we might know the English Seeker?"

Lily, getting pale herself, grabbed her husband's Omnioculors and pointed it right at the English Seeker. "Uh oh."

"What's that music?" asked Ron. Sure enough, the moment Danielle's name had been announced, music had started to play from the loudspeakers that seemed to drown out the cheering from the crowd.

Hermione listened to the music and had to admit, very few purebloods would know what it was. "It sounds like the music "Imperial March" from the Muggle film 'Star Wars.' Makes sense that a bad girl would like music like that."

Ron was looking at Danielle. "Uh, David. Doesn't that girl look familiar?"

David decided to look at everything but at that girl. Hoping that no one would see anything out of the ordinary.

**Quidditch Pitch**

Danielle laughed as she circled the pitch on her Firebolt. She would have preferred her own Nimbus that she had bought with her own money but her coach wanted the whole team to ride the faster broom so she had no choice. Oh well, the Firebolt was still the best broom out there so it wasn't like it was a complete loss.

Her uniform of a dark navy blue was customized to suit her personality, meaning it had a skull and cross bones on the back under her name. Glad that Bagman had followed through with his agreement of playing "Imperial March" as she flew out of the locker room, she flew another lap around the pitch before taking her place with her team.

She had to get her head in the game; she was up against the most famous Seeker in the Quidditch world, Victor Krum. After watching him play, she had to admit that he was good in his previous games but that meant it would be even sweeter when she destroyed him.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa." Bagman shouted.

A bald wizard holding his own broom and a large moustache came onto the pitch, holding a crate with the balls inside. He was wearing pure gold robes to match the stadium along with a silver whistle.

Mostafa mounted his own broom and kicked the crate, making the bludgers and Snitch fly off while he threw the Quaffle into the air. The red ball was instantly snatched by the English and started battling through the Bulgarians to their goalposts.

Danielle ignored them and instantly started searching for the Snitch, noting that Krum was doing the same. They had a bit of a rivalry going back to when she had become the youngest player to go pro at only fourteen. Four years his junior, they both had the record of never failing to catch the snitch for their side. Witch Weekly and various other magazines tried to predict who would win if they were faced off against the other but they were too evenly matched.

She flew off at alternating heights, trying to get the best vantage point to look for the golden ball when a bludger came hurtling toward her. Frowning, she made her broom drop about five feet so the black ball went zooming over her head. Shaking her head, she kept flying when the other bludger came at her from the other beater. Rolling her eyes, she did a swerve that made the ball crash into the beater that had shot the first bludger at her.

Smirking at the sound of lead on face, she kept flying. Considering the only really good player on the Bulgarian team was Krum, it wasn't hard for England to get the first three goals, making the score thirty-zero.

Abandoning Danielle for the moment, the Bulgarian beaters tried to hammer at the English chasers with the bludgers. Sadly for them, the English beaters were good and managed to redirect the heavy balls toward Krum or the Bulgarian chasers instead.

Oblivious to everything around her, Danielle kept trying to find the snitch and wasn't having any luck yet. Barely noticing when England was fouled for excessive use of elbows, she saw Krum going into a dive.

_'Oh no, I don't think so,_' she thought before hurtling after him.

The two youngest seekers in the history of pro Quidditch were diving for the ground as fast as they could. Several screams were heard from the stands. Danielle looked everywhere but couldn't see the snitch anywhere but Krum's face was of the utmost concentration. Suddenly realizing that it was a feint, she smirked and broke out of the dive and flew off toward the Bulgarian goal posts, the same look of determination on her face as Krum had a second ago.

Krum seemed to realize that his feint hadn't worked and saw his opponent flying off without him. Not wanting to be left behind, he took off after her, keeping her in his sights.

Swerving around to make it look like she had seen the snitch, she even reached out her arm like she was trying to catch the small walnut sized ball. Krum was directly behind her, almost bumping the tip of his broom against hers.

Knowing that her plan was working and knowing that Krum was too focused on her to pay attention to where he was going, she got closer to the Bulgarian goal posts. At the very last moment, she rose quickly while Krum kept going forward. Krum never saw it coming as he crashed into the goal post and fell to the ground in a heap. Danielle snickered, she had been blocking his view the entire time and he never saw it coming.

There was a big OOOOH from the stands when they saw Krum being carried off by a mediwizard. Danielle fist pumped as the loudspeakers started playing Michael Jackson's "Bad" as she continued to look for the snitch. She had to admit, that song spoke of her so well.

On the ground, Krum was being treated for his injuries but he seemed to be insistent on getting back into the air. The broom he had been riding had broken in half when he had crashed but no professional Quidditch player only had one broom. Once the mediwizards had stopped the bleeding from his broken nose, he was back in the air to cheers from the Bulgarian spectators.

Krum's recovery seemed to have given the Bulgarians new heart and they played faster and dirtier than ever. Within thirty minutes, England had scored six more times while Bulgaria had only managed three, making the score ninety-thirty; still anyone's game.

The Bulgarian beaters were showing no mercy and started slamming the bludgers as hard as they could toward any English player that happened to be nearby. Grace, the English Keeper, had been knocked around by a bludger when the Quaffle hadn't even been anywhere near him.

"Foul!" yelled Bagman. "The Keeper cannot be attacked unless the Quaffle is in the scoring area!"

Mostafa gave England the penalty, which was put away easily making the score one hundred-thirty. The fairies on the England side all formed together to make the giant one again, but animated it so it looked like it was laughing.

The Veela, furious, started to dance again. Mostafa hadn't prepared himself in time and was down on the ground, showing off to the Veela.

"Oh, we can't have that," said Bagman, sounding more amused than anything. "Someone slap the referee."

A mediwizard, his fingers in his ears to prevent himself from falling for the Veela as well, ran forward and kicked Mostafa hard in the shin, making him snap out of his daze. Realizing what had happened, he started yelling at the now sulky Veela, which only got worse when both of the Bulgarian beaters came down argue with him.

"And unless I'm much mistaken," said Bagman. "Mostafa is actually trying to send off the Bulgarian Team's mascots. Oh, this could turn nasty."

It did. Mostafa was not amused by the beater's arguments and kept trying to get them flying again. When they refused, he gave two short blasts from his whistle.

"Two penalties for England," said Bagman and the Bulgarian side groaned in anger. "Those two better get back on those brooms soon. Yes, off they go. And Jackson takes the Quaffle…"

Play now reached a point where it was now more brutal than ever. The Bulgarians were pulling out every dirty trick they knew and it was becoming more and more common for the English to have to swerve out of the way before an opposing player almost crashed into them. Bludgers were flying around haphazardly with no sense of direction and the Beaters on both sides didn't seem to care if their bats hit ball or human.

After the third penalty to England for flying with intent to collide, the fairies formed together to make a rather rude hand gesture. That made the Veela finally lose their tempers and ran for the English mascots, throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at them, which were dodged easily. The Veela didn't look remotely beautiful anymore. In fact their hands had turned into talons, wings burst from their shoulders and their heads had taken a more avian quality.

As Ministry officials tried to separate the Veela and the fairies, play was still going on up in the air. Gardner had managed to score twice more making it one hundred twenty-thirty. Danielle meanwhile had seen the snitch by the English goal posts and had rocketed after it. She was only about ten feet in front of it when a bludger came out of nowhere and almost knocked her off her broom. Dangling about a hundred feet in the air by her fingers, she channeled magic through herself and managed to swing up onto her broom again before anything else could happen. And of course, the snitch had vanished in those precious few seconds.

Growling in anger and frustration, she turned around in hopes of getting any glint of gold. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to make the stadium the same color as the Snitch; she was going to murder herself. Flying in the location she thought she saw the Snitch go last time she looked, her heart plummeted as she saw Krum dive. This was no feint; she could clearly see the Snitch heading for the ground in front of him.

Diving as well, she urged her Firebolt to go as fast as it could. Krum had a slight advantage but the Snitch had been closer to her so they were neck a neck.

'Come on,' Danielle thought. When they were both about a foot from their goal and the ground coming up fast, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Pretty boy!"

By some miracle, Krum had heard over the sound of the rushing air all around them and made him take his eyes off of the Snitch for a brief moment. That was all Danielle needed to give her broom one more burst of speed and grabbed the Snitch moments before Krum could recover and take it himself.

Pulling out of her dive at the last moment, she and Krum both got to a safe level before they could crash into the ground. Raising her arm, she showed off the Snitch in her hand to the crowd and the English side exploded in cheers, whistles and applauding.

The giant scoreboard was flashing England-270, Bulgaria-30. Ludo Bagman was going nuts. "England Wins! Danielle caught the Snitch, moments before Krum could! Who could have seen that coming?" He was completely oblivious to the Weasley twins' smirks.

The fairies were flying all over the pitch; delighted that there team had won. Krum could be seen on the pitch, looking surly but respectful of the English at the same time. The Veela all shrank back into their beautiful selves but they looked disgruntled at the outcome of the match.

"And as the English take a final lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup is brought into the Top Box." Said Bagman.

Danielle, still happy about the win, took off for the Top Box just in time to see the large, gold, Quidditch World Cup. The scoreboard changed stopped showing the score and showed the inside of the Top Box so that the whole stadium could see Britain's bad girl hold the cup over her head.

"Let us have a loud round of applause for the gallant losers- Bulgaria!"

The screen now showed the Bulgarians, looking disappointed, as they came into the Box as well. Danielle took a moment to shake Krum's hand with an almost apologetic smile over how she had won in the first place. Krum gave a weak smile himself and took her hand.

Since the screen showed both Seekers giving respect to the other, and considering that they were a boy and a girl roughly the same age, the stadium all started chanting: "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

Danielle and Krum both looked at each other in shock. Danielle smirked and gave the Cup to someone else before crooking a finger at Krum to come closer. There were wolf whistles and cheers as Krum hesitantly came forward and prepared for a friendly kiss with his rival. Just when they were a few inches from each other, Danielle smirked again, leaned back, and punched Krum in the face with enough force to knock the Bulgarian Seeker into the wall behind him.

Snickering at the stunned looks she got from the entire stadium, she pulled out her wand and played Michael Jackson's 'Bad' again as she left the Box, smirking all the way.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_Just To Tell You Once Again,_

_Who's Bad . . ._

**Okay, I know I shouldn't be writing a new story when everyone is fascinated by 'Danielle and the Hunters of Artemis' but this story idea just came to me and I HAD to write the first chapter. Just know, that Hunters of Artemis has my first priority and this is more of a side thing. For those who have read my other story, I would like to point out that while Danielle was kicked out of Potter manor at the same age, she had to grow up without anyone taking her in and had to get a lot tougher.**

**I have a pretty good idea of where I want this thing to go but the only thing I'm having trouble with is the final pairing for Danielle. If you have ideas than shout them out but I will NOT be doing any kids of Death Eaters! Meaning, no Draco, no Nott, no young Tom Riddle. Any other ideas I'm open to, and I mean anyone else.**

**Another thing, no horcruxes. I plan on this only being fourth year and the tournament and Voldemort will be defeated at the end of this year. The dork lord used some other way of cheating death. Don't like it, too bad.**

**Thank you for reading so far.**


End file.
